The Cherry Blossom Promise
by ranpyon13
Summary: Why would I wait, even if I know that he will never come?" Still, I will come and wait for him under this tree, to fulfill our promise...


**A/N**: The idea of this one-shot just popped up in my mind after I heard Bleach's 10th ending song, Sakura Biyori. Hope you like it. *bows*

**Summary**: "Why would I wait for him, even if I know that he will never come?" Still, I will come and wait for him under this tree, to fulfill our promise…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own both Gundam Seed and the song Sakura Biyori by Hoshimura Mai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/Song Lyrics/**

**/(Translation)/**

_/Flashback/_

**The Cherry Blossom Promise**

I gazed up to the sky from the top of a hill in Aprilius city. Now, I am standing right under a cherry blossom tree that held many memories. My hair that matched with the color of the sky –somewhat pink- along with my purple dress, swayed by the soft breeze of the wind.

I leaned over to its trunk, slowly closed my eyes as my though traveled to nowhere. "How long has it been?" I asked although I knew that no one would answer my question.

**Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shita de**

**Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de**

**(I met you at age 16 and fell into a thousand-year love**

**Under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly)**

_I skipped along happily to the top of a hill in my hometown, the Aprilius city. This day, I'm going to see the full bloom of the cherry blossom tree that located there. Usually, my mother would accompany me, but now she's gone. She died a year ago. I can't ask my father to accompany me, because he's busy with his as the Chairman of Plant._

_I reached the place when I noticed that someone was sleeping under the blossoming tree. I walked up to the person until I was standing next to the sleeping figure. The person was a boy who has a chocolate brown hair and rather tanned skin. I couldn't saw the boy's face since it was covered by a book titled 'Computer Programming'._

"_My…my… that isn't an easy book to read. I would think that this boy was a computer maniac," I giggled to myself. I didn't want to disturb the boy, so I let him be._

_Some minutes later, a groan can be heard from the boy. He stretched his arm when the book fell off, revealing the boy's handsome face with a pair of gentle purple orbs fluttered open. I can feel myself blushed a little the time I looks at him._

_He blinked before finally registered his mind at his surroundings. His gaze fell upon seeing me that stood not far from him._

"_Um… I guess I've been overslept…," he muttered, followed by a light giggle that escaped from my mouth._

"_Yes, you are sleeping soundly here. I don't have the heart to wake you up."_

_The brunette rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Am I disturbing you?"_

"_No. Instead I, the one who should feel disturbed was you."_

_He shook his head and smiled shyly. "You're not disturbing me. I'm not intended to sleep here, but…"_

"_Well, this place is nice. So, it's not your fault to be overslept here."_

**Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya**

**Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama**

**(The steep hill I ran through, wanting to see you**

**And our shadows in the corner of the park remain unchanged)**

I opened eyes and kneeled down. One by one, the cherry blossoms petal slowly fall to the ground. I remembered this exact spot when he slept soundly, just like a little child. Smile crossed my lips, "This place is never change."

_I ran to the hill where the boy would wait for me. It's been two weeks since our first meeting and we became friends so quickly. Every day, we always met there, even just for a while._

_The boy looked up with his purple orbs towards me and smiled. "You don't need to rush yourself, Lacus. I'm not going anywhere."_

_I blushed and walked up to him. "I'm not rushing myself." Then she saw the boy read another computer titled book. "Another computer science book again, Kira-kun? You've read three different books in these past days."_

"_It can't be helped. I've taken computer science as my major in school, so I need to understand that. After all, this book seems interesting."_

"_You are truly a computer maniac," I giggled while sat down on my usual spot, enjoying my moments with him._

**Kimi to boku to 'sakura biyori' kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

**(You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind**

**As if I wake up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink)**

_Kira put the book on his lap. "I admit that I'm a computer maniac. What about you? Is there anything that you'd like to do?"_

"_Um… I'd love to sing. People said that, my voice is just like my mother's."_

"_Although I never heard you sing, I agree with them. You have a beautiful voice," Kira said, giving me a warm smile._

"_Thank you."_

"_Would you sing a song… for me?"_

**Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga**

**Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho**

**(I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile**

**That soft spot to the right that only I knew about)**

"_What makes you come here, Kira-kun?" I asked him when he finished reading his book._

"_Huh?"_

"_What makes you come here?" I repeated my question to him._

"_Well," Kira put his hand under his chin. "Because this is a nice place and… let just say that I like to spend my time with you. You are a really good friend to me. What about you?"_

_I knew exactly the answer of that question. "Maybe the same as you," I managed to say that my reason was the same as him. Despite the fact that my heart said that it more than just about our bond of friendship. The reason was more pure, yet complicated. It was because…_

_I love him…_

_I didn't want to break our friendship because of my feeling towards him. As long as I can still be with him, it's okay for me. Was it really okay?_

**Sakura no shita no yakusoku 'rainen mo koko ni koyou'tte**

**Nandomo tashikameatta kedo ima mo hatasenu mama**

**(A promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'Let's come here again next year'**

**We made sure many times, but it's still unfulfilled)**

"_You know what?" Kira asked me while smiled at me. I responded by smiled at him. "Tomorrow would be a great day."_

"_A great day? Why?" I asked curiously, fixing my blue orbs to see him._

"_Tomorrow will be my engagement party with the girl from my dream, Flay Allster," he said and his smiled grew wider._

_In that very moment, I felt my heart broken into pieces. It's true that I've experienced heartbroken before, but somehow this felt different. I wanted to cry, but when I saw his happy eyes, I held back my tears._

_Just for his sake…_

_I forced a smile and said, "Congratulation, Kira-kun. You never told me about that! Tell me about her. I think I have heard her name from my father. But, I don't really know about her."_

"_I'm so sorry about that. Well, I've been crushing on her. She's beautiful, charming, the queen in my school. However, she's the prime minister's daughter. I feel not worth compared to her. A week ago, my father told me that we are going to be engaged. I couldn't felt happier than that," his face lit in happiness._

_Every words he said about Miss Allster, the more I felt my heart broke. It hurt, as if he reached my heart and squeezed it tightly. "I'm happy for you, Kira-kun," I whispered softly, tried to cover the hurt I felt._

_Then, he frowned. "I'm not sure that if I can meet you afterward. I must go to Heliopolis."_

"_You don't need to be that worry. You'll be happy with Miss Flay. I'm sure of it."_

"_Do you want to promise me one thing?"_

_I felt a little unsure, but nodded anyway. He gave me a sigh of relief. "Let's come here again next year, when the cherry blossoms in full bloom. If one of us can't come that day, we will come back in the next year and so on, until we can meet again."_

"_I promise."_

**Kimi to boku to 'sakura biyori' kaze ni sotto yomigaeru**

**Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora**

**(You, me, and the cherry blossoms weather is recreated softly in the wind**

**Are you looking at it from somewhere? That same pink sky from that day)**

That promise… The promise we made four years ago. Somehow, I felt like the two of us made that promise just yesterday. Yet, my meetings with him like a dream. A sweet, and at the same time, painful dream.

It funny though. He was the one who made the promise and up until now, he never showed himself in this place. Sometimes I asked myself, why would I wait for him, even if I know that he will never come?

I always came here at our promised time, just to sit and wait his presence until the sun setting. I'm just hoping that he could remember our promise this time. Despite that I felt a little doubt about that.

**Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa**

**Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono**

**(The footsteps left in the day I chased after**

**Are treasures more important than anything else)**

_Kira stood in front of me, looking through my eyes. I turned away from him, scared that I can't hold my tears._

"_I think this is goodbye," he said._

"_I know…," I smiled weakly at him._

_He sighed. "It's not that we can't meet again in the future. Remember our promise, right? I will fulfill it."_

"_Then, I'm looking forward to it, Kira-kun," I said with a chuckle._

_He rubbed my pink locks before gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I blushed and tried to hide it._

"_Well, goodbye then. I'll meet you next year."_

_He walked away from me, from my life. I froze on my feet, hopeless. The tears that I held back so many times finally striking down from my eyes. I can't chase him. If I confessed my feeling earlier, was anything going to change?_

**Kimi to boku to 'sakura biyori' kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Tomedonai omoi da afuredashite namida ga komiageta**

**(You, me, and the cheery blossoms weather returns after being swayed by the wind**

**The unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up)**

I can't hold back my tears. I felt the hot tears begin to fall from my eyes. I didn't know for how long since I felt so weak. I'm not used to be like this. In every people's eyes, Lacus Clyne always be a strong girl, as the daughter of the chairman and the songstress of Plant.

Just the thought of a single brunette made me cry.

Why can't I move on? I've tried countless time. And, every time, my feelings for him grew deeper and deeper. I can't run from the fact that I'm still madly in love for him until now.

Fate seems to be very cruel to me.

**Kimi to boku to 'Sakura biyori' kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

**(You, me, and the cherry blossoms weather returns after being swayed by the wind**

**With the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky)**

The sun already setting. I wipe away my tears that I'm sure won't be stopped sooner. I sighed deeply then stood up.

"Another meaningless time. Maybe I should stop visiting this place at once," I said to myself.

I looked at the tree for the last time and turned around, only to be stopped by the standing figure not far from the place I stood.

There, he looked at me with his all too familiar purple orbs. He has change a lot, like myself. He's taller than before and his body is more muscular. His brown hair still unruly like the last time I see him. Not to mention that he's the heir of the Yamato Corp, I'm sure that many women will quickly fall for him.

I can't see his face clearly, my vision blurred by my own tears.

"You're here, Kira-kun," my voice barely heard.

He took a step closer to me and wiped my tears with his thumb. I winced at his touch. "You're crying?" he still have those soft and warm voice. However, I didn't answer his question.

"Did you always come here?"

I answered him by a nod. Then, we feel on a long silence.

"From what I heard one month ago, you will prepare for your marriage with Miss Flay. Did it go well?" It killed me to say those words. I would hurt myself with that and I'm sure he heard my hurtful voice in that words.

"Lacus…," he mumbled.

Still crying, a weak laugh escaped from my mouth. "I'm pathetic, am I not? Even though I know you wouldn't come, I still come here, wait for you."

"I'm sorry…," he frowned.

I looked up at him and smiled for him. "You don't need to feel sorry for me. I've fulfilled my promise to you, Kira-kun. So, there is no need for me to keep visiting this place." I took his hand that rubbed my cheek and pulled it away.

"I'll take my leave now. I hope you have a happy live… with Miss Flay," I bowed. Before I turned around, Kira grabbed my wrist.

"Please, don't go," he begged me. It really pained me to go from him, but it will pain me more if I stay.

"Can you just let me go?"

Kira shook his head. "I won't and I can't let you go, again."

I clutched my chest and tears started to flow again. "Why don't you understand, Kira? Why are you being this stubborn?"

All of sudden, Kira put his arms around my waist and pulled me into an embrace. He whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry for being a fool back then. Why didn't I realize earlier that you're hurt, because of me? Why didn't you tell me that you hurt?"

I buried my head in his chest and sobbed silently. "As long as you are happy, I don't mind to be the one hurting. I just want to see you happy, Kira. I-"

He lifted my face with his right hand and silenced me by planting his lips on mine. It's so soft and tender. After a minute or so, he pulled away. I swear I could see him blushed, just as red as I am.

"I called off the engagement with her 3 years ago."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why? And that news?"

Kira shook his head and smiled. The smile that always made my heart melted. "It's all Flay's plan to get me with her again. I realize something that time. I felt like… something completely amiss after my engagement. I learned about it and finally, I understand. I lost something far more precious than her. Then, I made up my mind."

His words made me more confused. He realized my confusion, and then chuckled. "I didn't want to see you hurting yourself like before. Will you forgive me and let me make up everything to you?"

I felt a little hesitate. I'm in my thought when he caught me off guard. He kissed me again, more passionately. At first, I'm a bit startled, slowly I enjoyed the moment and kissed him back, with as much passion as he gave.

We pulled away five minutes later, trying to catch our breath.

"I take that as a yes," he said and rested his forehead on mine. "I'm glad that we met that day and made that promise under this tree. I don't think that you should wait for me here and you are not going to be hurt again. Now, I finally found the true girl from my dream…"

"It's you. I love you, Lacus."

**~FIN~**

If you found any grammar mistakes, forgive me. I'm not good at English.


End file.
